Taboo
by blade321
Summary: Stark has found Rukia’ s secret and every night he goes to see her. RukiaxStark
1. Chapter 1

Taboo

Summary: Stark has found Rukia' s secret and every night he goes to see her. RukiaxStark Rated M for later (to be save) Romace+Drama

She looked at the time and it was exactly 12, then she opened her closet (well known as Ichigo's closet) and peeked out to see whether the orange haired boy is asleep. She found him fast asleep and snoring quite loudly than usual.

_Well, that's perfect for me. Even more_. She thought to herself. She jumped out of the closet, slowly so that that she wouldn't wake him up. Then she grabbed her cell phone and jumped out of the window which was left open to let the cool breeze in due to the hot summer.

And Rukia then made her way to her usual destination.

"Stark!!!" Lilinette yelled on top of her lungs. "You are leaving, again?"

"Umm, ya." Stark said lazily. "I'll be back at the usual time, so cover for me."

"I don't know where you have going to at the same time for past month, but that's becoming very suspicious." Lilinette greeted her teeth.

"See ya," was all he said and left.

He used shunpo to get at the quite distance so no one would sense him opening the garganta and leaving to the human world. Once reaching the human world, Stark made his way through the Karakura Town until he reached a lake outside the town.

He started towards the lake and as he stepped beyond the yellow board that stated "Danger Zone", he felt a strong barrier trying to push him out of the area. _Ohh, she's here_. He thought. However, the barrier wasn't strong enough to push an espada out especially who was ranked as the Primera. He walked further towards the lake and heard a loud splash and the sound of water waves.

There she was in the lake. Stark saw her ivory skin swimming peacefully make soft ripples in the dark water in the midst of a dark night which made her skin glow at the light of moon. Stark closed his distance between him and the lake and sat down on a large rock placed beside the lake.

Rukia went down under the lake deeper and deeper when she suddenly jumped out as a fish would to breathe some air. There in the middle of the air, Stark sees her in amazement, a creature with upper body of has a human girl and lower body as of a fish. The very first time he saw her, a month ago, he thought _Mermaids exist, that's quite a discovery._ That time he was stricken by her beauty, raven hair that would sit down as she would under water and then coming on surface again, would bring her delicate facial features out – especially her big violet eyes which were both peaceful and destructive in their own way. She wore a swimsuit top and had a white pearl necklace around her neck which glowed even in the radiant moon light.

"You're late, tonight." Rukia said while turning towards him. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just got stopped over for little while. Nothing important thought." Stark replied.

"I see." Rukia said and swam towards Stark and looked up at him, since he was sitting on a rather large rock. As he always had for the past month. She extended her hand which Stark held on to softly in the fear that he would hurt her. He pulled her up and placed her besides him, so that she was sitting beside him. He looked at her soft and rosary lips that he wanted to capture but how could he when he knew he won't be able to hold himself and back. And he feared, the great primera who was known to have no fear, feared only that he would hurt her. So he held back, restrained himself from something that he yearned and craved for day by day and night after night.

"Did you bring it?" Rukia asked sitting closed to him so that her arm was pressing against his arm and getting his sleeve wet, which made him shiver. Not due to the cold water, but due to her touch and being so close that he could smell the fresh night of summer's cool breeze and the lake. _She looks tired tonight, maybe she leave early. Hopefully not._ Stark thought before nodding in response.

"Yes I did, though it was hard to find such a weird…" Stark said but was cut off by Rukia.

"Don't say that." Rukia flashed her tail in water as she was angry. But the anger didn't show in her warm eyes. Graceful as Stark would put it. "It's just a cute bunny – chappy in more precise. How do you find it?"

"That was a lot of work, finding the place and then finding chappy herself." Stark said while giving her a thin, silver chain that had a little bunny in it. The mall was pretty crowded, I got lost several time, and the humans sure need a lot of stuff to live." Stark explained as he reflected back on last week and how Rukia has asked him to buy her this thing which he had no clue what is was it'll she took an hour to explain him. Not that he wasn't listening to her but his entire mind was focused on her lips. The way she chews her bottom lip when Stark looked lost and seemed like he didn't understand at all, made Stark hold back the urge of touching her lips, even if it was for second, he wanted to see how her tender lips would feel against his.

Instead of taking the necklace from him, Rukia turned around so that her back was facing Stark. Signaling him to put the necklace on her neck. He hesitated first, but found himself in great delight. While his hands shaking he put the necklace her. Taking in her sweet scent as he bend over to kiss her hair that were still drenching in water. He tasted the water and started to move down her neck. _No! A shinigami and arrancar, no I can't._ His breathing became heavier. Rukia in sensed his tension and turned around to ask if something was bothering him. But the moment she turned around, not expecting his face to be so close, accidently kissed him – well more like a touch.

Both of them stayed like that with their lips lightly pressed against each other and widened eyes, but they knew that both of them liked it. Stark who was now out of his mind brought his hand up and touched her cheek. Rukia put her arms around his neck and gently started kissing his lower lip, begging for more.

Stark not caring about a thing in the world put his arms around her slender waist closing the gap between them. He licked her lips to see how she would taste like. Opening her mouth in response she let Stark in and let him explore her mouth. Stark passionately kissed her, licking her tongue and teeth he was awarded with a soft moan from her. This made him hold her tighter as she would escape from him. Rukia ran her fingers through his hair making it messier; she broke the kiss and looked up in his grey eyes with a particular emotion that she yearned for.

"I have to go now." Rukia said with her face red and looking everywhere to avoid looking into his eyes. "ummm and also, there is a school trip tomorrow, so I won't be able to come here. It would last for 2 nights and 3 days. So you don't need to come."

"Where are you going?" Stark asked with disappointed tone.

"It's a camping site at north of the town near the mountains." Rukia responded.

"I see." Stark said. "I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks." With that said Rukia jumped in the lake and swam to the other end, far enough so that we she changes back to her human form, Stark won't be able to see her. She took off her white pearl necklace, which turned her into a human. She quickly picked up her clothes which laid on the ground awaiting their owner. She put them on and performed a kidou spell to undo the barrier, and was gone in the dark night. Leaving Stark in a daze who was trying to overcome on two unlike emotion in the same time: happiness and sadness.

"She won't be able to come here for 2 days." Stark said lazily and sadly, indeed. "Well then, I shall go her then." He opened a garganta and went to Huceo Mundo, thinking how he should find this camping place. God! He hated thinking. But for now he wanted to go back and sleep with a happy mind.

Well, folks, this is my first fanfic. Plzz review that would help me provide better chapters later. I support all RukixStark fans. You guys rock!!. Thanx and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach.

Taboo

Chapter 2

"Oeeee, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. "Come down it's time to go. The bus is leaving."

"Wait, I'm coming! I can't find my soul mode." She responded. "I can't go without that. There might be hollows that we need to take out."

"It's ok. I cover them for you. So can we get going."

"Fine, what an impatient jerk."

"Shut it midget! I'll get you for this later."

They both ran towards their school where the bus was going to wait for the trip. Chad, Ishida, and Inoue were already waiting there for them. They all exchanged greetings and hopped on the bus, screaming in joy till their teachers – supervisors – made to shut their howls. Threatened to do the chores, the students tried to lower the voices.

"What you're thinking about, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked since she saw a small smile on Rukia's face.

"Uhh nothing at all!" Rukia blushed. "Just thinking how this trip might end up." Inoue nodded while noticing a necklace on Rukia's neck but decided to stay quiet.

When they reached their camping grounds, everyone started to exit the bus in great joy. While talking to Tustki, Inoue turned around to wait for Rukia who was still holding on to her necklace. She didn't even realize that she had been holding it during the whole ride. She caught up to her friends and made their way to their cottages.

"Okay everyone! Listen up!" one of the teachers yelled. "I am going to pass around a piece of paper which states that who has what kind of chores and duties. Anyone who fails to complete its task would clean all three cottages."

"This doesn't sound like a school trip to me. More like slaves of the demon who wants to use us in cleaning this crap." Keigo complained.

"Well, get going, kids!" teacher announced.

They all passed around the sheet and checked out their chores so what called the unpaid labour.

"Great, I in charge of cooking meals." Inoue said in joy. Others' face dropped.

"We're gonna have to starve for three freaking days." Keigo whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Looks like it. I have to clean boy's cottage!" Ichigo screamed. "What hell I am? A maid?"

"What are you in charge of Rukia-chan?" Keigo asked sweetly.

"I'm in charge of the campfire." Rukia responded.

"I have to prepare for the test of courage." Ishida said flatly.

"Chad, you?" Ichigo asked

"Loading the bags and the test of courage preparation." Chad responded.

"Well, good luck to us all. Bottom note: WE WON'T BE HAVING FUN AT ALL." Keigo announced as a news anchor.

After complaining everyone went to their cottages and started to do their chores and get over them so they can save the fun time for later. It started getting dark and everyone seemed to be finished with their duties.

"Tuski-chan, can you help me with the dishes." Inoue pleaded for help. "The water suddenly stopped running, and I have tons of dishes to do."

"You can get water from the lake, it is clean water since it runs from the mountain and also I called someone technicians over. They will be here soon to fix it. You can wait or go fetch water if you want that could be like exploring the mountain beauty. No rush though." Their teacher explained and left.

"Let's go see the mountain, water is perfect excuse for this exploration. Right Hime?"

"Yes, but first, let me get us some pots."

"Don't go too far though!" The teacher yelled from behind. _Crap, did she hear us. Well she gave us an excuse to wander around._ They both thought.

An hour later when the two girls came back with wide smiles on their faces and carrying two pots filled with water, they made their way through the boys who were having fun with their chatting since they were done with their chores. One boy who was running around with a magazine ran by Tatski and Inoue, not knowing that they were carrying water, the boy chasing after him pushed the two girls aside and continued with his chase. Tatsuki and Inoue fell and accidently dropped water on the woods that Rukia was in charge of for the camp fire.

Five minutes later, Rukia stood there in shocked and stunned. Pissed at being in a cramped place already and now her hard work was ruined; she became outrageous. But she kept her smiley and nice posture and said "It's alright, I'll go around and collect some woods."

"Kuchiki-san! We're so sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen." Inoue said.

"We'll help you in fetching the wood." Tatsuki said to encourage the Rukia.

"Well, thank you. That would be great help. I wouldn't have to clean all the cottages then."

"Rukia-chan, I'll help you out as well." Keigo said in an heroic manner. "After, a prince would have to come to rescue his princess. Also, we are a great cou..AHHHHHH!!!" Before Keigo could finish his heroic mannerism, Ichigo gave him an elbow in his face.

"Stop spurting nonsense, you moron." Ichigo growled. Everyone know that Keigo had liked Rukia from the start, but due to rumors of Ichigo and Rukia dating, Keigo stopped with his flirting. Till Rukia announced that there is nothing between her and Ichigo, Keigo became the wild beast and prince to win her over. They all laughed at Keigo who was still rubbing his nose and going after Ichigo.

"Well, we shall go before it's too dark." Rukia commented.

Half an hour later, Rukia and Keigo found themselves lost in the mountain woods.

"We came out too far. We should've been careful." Rukia said worryingly. She didn't care about the mountains what she feared most was being late and having to clean the cottages. Also she was able to sense a hollow for some time but with very fade reiatsu. Hoping that Ichigo has already dealt with the hollow was somewhat relief. But now she could feel the reiatsu very close and was scared that she didn't have her chappy soul mode. Keigo and Rukia made their way through the woods, hoping to find their way back, when Keigo took a heavy blow on his head and was suddenly thrown away.

"Ahhh! A human with such reiatsu would taste better than a weak soul." A hollowed appeared from the dark and made his way towards Rukia, with his eyes lusting for her soul.

"Hadou 4: White Lightning!" Not knowing what else to do, she used kidou to get rid of the hollow, but it didn't do much damage to him but left his arm a deep wound but not harmful one.

"You bitch! You will pay for this!" with that said hollow released a snake from his mouth that flew over to Rukia before she could react to it, the snake bit her. Paralyzing her with its venom. The hollow grabbed her in his giant hand and squeezed her small body. Rukia yelled in agony, trying to move herself but the venom has done her for good. Her eyes started to flutter when she saw a figure sending the hollow into pieces. _Ichigo_. She felt herself falling down as the wind struck her.

Before she lost her conscience, she saw a hollow hole. _Another hollow? Were there more?_ And before closing her eyes she saw a familiar mask on a particular neck bone.

There you go second chapter is finally finished. I know not much happened but I got a lot planned for this story. Heads up: Upcoming chapter would Mature Content. Plzzzz review. And sorry for the grammar mistakes I am a human. o_O


	3. Chapter 3

Taboo3

I don't own Bleach, though I wish I owned Stark.

This chapter contain mature content, for those 18 and up.

Stark found the camping place where Rukia was to be staying. After getting lost for several hours, he finally located the cottages only to find "his" divine mermaid being surrounded by bunch of unworthy boys. This made the primera, who is known to be lazy and indifference because he has cold blood, to feel the blood boiling in his veins. Though he couldn't really name this feeling, but maybe it was more like he didn't want to admit this particular emotion – jealousy.

_I'll just wait here till the night fall and then I'll give it to her._ Stark put a shiny thing back in his jacket pocket as he suppressed his reiatsu, and sat on a high tree near the cottages and started to look around. Well more like watched Rukia walk around collecting woods. _What does he need those for?_

He watched the whole commotion over the woods and tried to it as he planned to take a short nap on the tree. Well, how could he overcome his nature or so what called lazy personality. He fell asleep by the sound of a certain girl's soft laughs and giggles made it easier for him to ignore the surrounding "futile" noises, and fall asleep.

Shortly, he felt a weak reiatsu of a hollow. _What a bother. Let's get rid of it because it causes these brats some trouble._ He felt himself charging towards the reiatsu. _She sure made me softer._ When he located the hollow he saw the monster grabbing Rukia and ready to devour her. The fury and rage, unconsciously, released his suppressed reiatsu which made the hollow shiver in fear. The hollow knew that he couldn't stand a chance front of whoever was emitting this reiatsu. Before he could turn around to look at the new arrive, the monster had been slashed into bits and pieces.

It was like the primera to be so vulgar and coarse in eliminating his enemies, but this time it was an exception, a rare exception that Stark felt the souls inside him quiver in such anger that made him unleash the wrath that he had restraint for so long due to his so called indolent personality which always made an excuse "it's too troublesome to deal with this, so I'm not gonna deal with it."

He caught the falling girl who looked in agony. Her skin became paler as seconds passed, her lips moving as he was trying to say something but was in so much pain that made the sounds of her voice echo in silence. Seeing her like this in such state shook the life of many souls that reside within him cry in all the emotions that involved destruction.

Stark gained control over himself and quickly flashed stepped in another location since he heard several voices getting closer. He couldn't leave Rukia in the hands of those who could not protect her. He arrived beyond the mountains and lake and found himself in a forsaken place that filled with green plains covered with wild grass and flowers that made it like a heaven.

Ignoring all the nature's beauty and setting Rukia down on the soft grass. Through her ripped uniform, he inspected her for any kind of bruises and injuries. Several bruises covered her arms and face as well as her chest. When the wind blew her skirt over her legs, Stark saw a mark on the inner part of her thigh that resembled a snake bite.

Stark opened her legs apart, blushingly, and bend down to take a better look at the bite. He took off his jacket and ripped it into a sash which he then tied it on her upper part of leg to stop the spreading of the venom. Rukia laid on the grass with her legs wide open showing her panties when Stark lowered himself down even more so that his lips touched her inner thigh, feeling that his heart is going jump out of his chest, he bit into her soft skin where snake had bitten her first. Rukia yelped despite being unconscious. Stark started to suck out the blood and venom from her thigh and spat it out. _She smells of night lilies. Damn it!! It's not the time for this._

He kept sucking out venom and ignored the reiatsu of a shinigami approaching them. When Stark thought that he had taken out most of the venom he pulled back and took a breath which he had being holding the moment he saw her skirt flew over. Breathing hard, he lowered again and this time instead of biting or sucking, he licked the bite marks and started kissing her and trailing up towards her thigh. With his hot and breathless kisses, he used the spirit particles around him to heal her other injuries, but without breaking his kisses and with touching her bruises.

The site front of him of Rukia laying down with her everything exposed, and an arrancar kissing and licking her thigh and panties made Ichigo's blood boil.

"Get away from her, you bastrd!!!" Ichigo yelled as he drew his sword to attack him. Primera on the other hand found himself surprised for not being able to feel the coming reiatsu and being lost in his own maze of fantasy, was unable to dodge Ichigo's attack. Stepping away, Stark felt pain on his chest where a long but threatening wound was placed by the shinigami.

"What you did do you her!!?" Ichigo finding himself at the loss of his lost temper charged towards Stark again. But this time, Stark was ready and pissed. He used shunpo and came behind Ichigo and grabbed his hand in which he was holding his sword.

"Take good care of her." Stark bend down and spoke in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo unable to react or respond to this comment watched the arrancar disappear. Ichigo didn't like the emotion in this arrancar's command or was it a request. He didn't know. But Ichigo felt pain as of losing someone in the arrancar's voice.

The last thing that Rukia saw before everything in front of eyes went black was the primera – though she didn't know that he was the primera or espada. But she knew that he was an arranar, of course. She opened her eyes slowly and trying to adjust her eyes in the light, she found herself in the Urahara's shop. Inoue sat on one side smiling worryingly. Rukia could tell by the circles around her eyes that she hadn't slept for a while. _She probably was taking care of me. What happened? Did I see Stark? Was he there?_ She had so many questions but no answers.

"How you're feeling, Kuchiki-san? You been out for three days."

"Inoue, what happened?"

"Kurosaki-san found you in plains behind the camping ground. He said an arrancar kidnapped you." Inoue explained.

_Stark?_ "The last thing I remember is fighting a hollow and I was having hard time since I didn't have my soul mode and ohhhh my god, Keigo? Is he alright!!?"

"He's fine." Ichigo said as entering the room. "He was taken to hospital and there were no serious injuries." He assured Rukia with his face red and hot. _Why the hell am I blushing?_

"Ohh, thank goodness." Rukia let out a relief breath.

Later Urahara came in the room with Chad and Ishida behind him. They talked about what exactly the arrancar was doing except Rukia and Ichigo who were lost in their own thoughts.

"Well, it's a good thing that the poison didn't spread too much. Ichigo probably did his best to suck out the venom. Right Kurosaki-san?" Urahara continued. Everyone, including Ichigo himself turned red. Knowing where she was bitten was already nerving enough for the boys in the room, but this Urahara's sentence made everyone's head turned into tomatoes. Rukia was boiled up in anger, that instead of thanking him she punched him all her "current" force and power.

"Ochhh! It wasn't me!! It was that damn arrancar, he was lick..." He yelled but then stopped and regretted his action. He didn't to tell her that she was being touched and licked all over. _Take care f her. _For some reason this sentence echoed in his mind ever since. Ichigo's this response made everyone's eyes widened in shock. They didn't know what to say or what to think. It was late night and everyone decided to call it all. Rukia got up to pick up her clothes to go bathe but she tripped over the futon and fell. Rubbing her ankles, she felt something. It was an ankle bracelet made of tiny chappies.

"Where did this come from?" She said out loud.

"You had it when Kurosaki-kun rescued you." Inoue said. "it's a matching pair with you necklace. It's cute."

"Ohhh. Hahha. Yes." _Was it Ichigo, no wait, Stark?_ Rukia brainstormed in the bath but couldn't come up with an answer. Everyone left for their houses, Rukia stayed at Urahara's, since she didn't have the efforts to hide in Ichigo's closet, for now.

Stark had coming to that lake where he usually sees his mermaid for past three days. Everything there seemed different without the mermaid. Hoping that she would come tonight, he sat on the large rock looking at the moon. He couldn't go visit her because he feared that she wouldn't want to be seen with an arrancar. The relationship between them had grown more than usual. Something that shouldn't exist between an arrancar and a shinigami. It was taboo, as some said, betraying their kind.

Lost in his thoughts, he felt someone behind him. There she was standing in a white dress which came down to her knees. Short sleeves showed are slim and slender arms. Looking up at Stark with those big violet eyes, Stark couldn't control the monster inside him. He stepped down the rock and violently grabbed her arm and sat her on the rock. Closing the distance between them, Stark kissed her hungrily. Putting all kind of emotions in his kisses – pain, love, relief, anger, passion. Rukia opened her legs so Stark could further move closer, she started kissing him back as her hands surveyed his well toned chest. They broke their kisses only when they were unable to breath.

"How you're feeling?" Stark asked with mixed emotions.

"Much better." Rukia responded. "I have some questions though."

"Alright."

"Were you at my school trip's camping site?"

Stark nodded in reply.

"Why?" She asked angrily.

"I ...umm I wanted to see you." Stark said looking away from her as he rubbed the back of his head. Rukia was wordless, but happy though. _Is he blushing?_ She cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. He was blushing.

"How the snake bite?" Trying to change the topic, Stark asked her. After hearing this, Rukia turned red, having the thought of him actually sucking her skin most importantly near her womanhood, she went in a daze.

"You feeling alright? Stark asked worryingly. "Does it hurt? Let me see." He continued and sat down on his toes while he pulled up her dress. His bare fingers caressed her leg.

"I'm fine!!" she didn't mean to yell at him but did it anyway. She looked down and saw his eyes which were just easy to read and begging her to let him have a look. Rukia let out a low sigh and slowly pulled her dress up till her thighs were exposed to the arrancar.

"It just burns a little. That's all." She said as Stark touched her bandaged inner thigh, this brought back the memories of the that particular night.

His touch made Rukia flinch. She didn't expect him to touch so causally. Her body tensed when Stark, unknowingly to himself, started to undo the bandages.

"What are you doing?" Rukia whispered so he wouldn't catch her shaky voice. But he did anyway and smiled. Instead of receiving a response from him she received a kiss on the bite mark. This made Rukia's body burn, unable to keep holding the dress up she let it drop, hiding Stark under her dress. Stark's kisses trailed everywhere as he started to lick and suck on her marks, making Rukia moan both in pleasure and pain. She grabbed his hair through her dress and pulled but only to feel his tongue on her other thigh. Making her moan even more.

Stark adjusted himself so that he was sitting on his knees; he trailed his kisses on her panties, and was awarded with warmth and wetness that aroused the monster within him. He moved above as his lips reached her navel, licking it and sliding down her panties. He held her hips and trailed down to kiss and lick her folds, making Rukia cry out as she pulled his hair harder.

Suddenly realizing what he had done, trying to pull himself together, when he heard her low voice that he thought he imagined "Don't stop" was she said. Not believing his ears, he had to make sure.

"Shall I continue?" he asked for her permission.

"Yes." She responded low.

Stark picked her up and laid her own the grass, as he opened her legs for him, he couldn't resist to kiss her deeply and taste her. As he sucked on her folds he heard her moan. He traveled from her folds to her clitoris, when he lick it, Rukia dug her nails in his shoulders though is jacket. This didn't hurt him a bit, Stark took off his jacket, just to be able to feel her touch. He then opened her folds with and licked her labia, and till he reached her clitoris and he sucked on it.

Rukia tried to hold in her cry but as Stark sucked harder on her the less she could hold in her cries. Her body shook under his hot touches. She dug her nails in his skin that caused them to bleed as way hold in her cries but Stark made sure that this didn't work. Feeling the slight pain on his shoulders, stark smiled to himself. When sun's first ray fell upon earth, Stark stopped and helped Rukia on her feet. She put on her panties, knowing that he was watching her, she blushed. Upon their leaving Stark gave her a passionate kiss and let her go.

"Ohhh by the way, I loved the ankle bracelet."

Finally, chapter three is done. I know it's long + lemon. Plzz review, I'd like to see how ppl are finding my story, both +'ve and –'ve to help me improve further. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Taboo4

I don't own Bleach.

Spoiler for chapter 374!

"Ohhhh, by the way, I loved the ankle bracelet." Rukia before leaving.

"I'm pleased to hear that." Stark stated with a smile on his face.

Stark watched her till she was out of his site. Then he just sat there on the rock and watched the day's awakening. He heart pounding in his chest faster than usual, he stayed there and waited till he was calm before he went back to Hueco Mundo. He didn't want Aizen or others to notice his fluctuating reiatsu.

Rukia headed back to Urahara's shop and waited for the next day and waited for its new revelations. She didn't know how she would explain her friends about her and Stark though she could guess wait she could predict what their reactions would be, if she told them the truth. She was being torn apart between her friendship, her nobility, and her love. _Do I really love him?_ She asked herself. Thinking about made her confuse whether she should risk anything for this arrancar who saved her life. She owed him.

She would keep their relationship a secret so that he wouldn't get in dilemma that might cause his death. Moreover, he kept _her_ secret so that she wouldn't be troubled. _He's kind. Can this word be used to describe an arrancar? Well, if not others in general, it definitely can be used for THIS arrancar._ While struggling and arranging her thoughts and emotions, she fell asleep.

"Kuchiki-san, do you have a moment?" Urahara asked when everybody left after finishing their breakfast.

"What is it?" she asked plainly.

Urahara led her to another room and asked her to sit. He took out some papers with all sort of numbers on it and handed them to Rukia, who looked at them and gave him a confused and a 'what the hell' is that look.

"This is the spiritual pressure that was felt and observed last night." Urahara said. "It belongs to an arrancar. Not just an arrancar but an espada who follows Aizen. The very same arrancar who saved you."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. This had to be some kind of a mistake. Her mind went blank, trying to figure out how such a lazy guy well arrancar who shows no interest in anything whatsoever could be an espada. She remembered him visiting her at the lake and all he would do was sit on the big rock and watch her or lay on the grass and sleep.

Flashback

Stark appeared out of nowhere, as usual, and laid down on the grass near the lake and used his arms under his head to cushion it. Rukia, who was in her mermaid form, watched him worried whether he's sick or not. She swam towards him used her arm force to get out of the lake. She slithered through the grass, feeling the tingles that caused her lower body (fins) to itch. Like a snake slithering towards its pray in the grass, she glided towards Stark. Making sure that her fin was in the water so she wouldn't start to go dry, she looked down at his peaceful form sleeping soundly.

She supported herself her elbows so that her face sat in her hands. Not wanting to touch him with her wet hands, she softly pressed her lips against his forehead to check the temperature. She felt her lips beginning to warm up. _Do arrancars get fevers?_ Thinking about that and not noticing that Stark's eyes were wide open and were watching her inattentively. She pulled back right away the moment she came to her mind.

"What were you doing?" he asked with voice that was amused. Rukia's face went red and she tried to look away.

"I thought you were sick. Are you?" her voice wobbled.

"You're the kindest shinigami. You even worry about a lowly arrancar like myself." He said and Rukia noticed a small smile quivering his lips as his eyes softened. "I am fine, I just sleep a lot since there is not much to do … and that's all."

"I see." Rukia said and tried to slither on the grass like a fish that drives for water. Seeing that Stark got up and picked her up small human and fish form and slides her into the black water of night. Stark went back to his so what called grass bed and looked at her small form who was seem to be in some of deep thought as she was trying to come up with a plan.

"I got it!" Rukia yelled making Stark jump up in a jolt. He gave her a lazy and sleepy look asking "what". "Well, since you don't really have anything to do, why don't we go shopping together? I have to buy a birthday present for one of my friends, Orihime. What you think?"

"Sounds tiring, but I'll accept the invitation." Stark said lazily, trying hard to overcome his excitement for the fact that she invited him – an arrancar of all people, no arrancar of all creatures. He wouldn't miss it for anything.

"Great, I am sure you'll have fun." Rukia said with an accomplished tone. She would show him interesting the human world is and how much useless but fun things people use in their daily lives.

They met up at their designated time and place. Rukia led me to a sidewalk and started towards the Karakura Mall.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Stark asked with his reiatsu suppressed, completely. He didn't want his fun day to be ruined just because someone sensed him. Rukia will get in trouble and that the last he would want.

"We're going to a mall." Rukia replied causally but silently. People would think of as a retard who talks to herself, since normal people can't see hollows with the exception of some people. Rukia saw a confused look on his face which showed that he had no idea what she was talking about. "It's a big shop with lots of smaller shops within it. They have all type of things that people need and not to mention the sales." Rukia went on and on without noticing that people started to look at her as she talked to herself about a mall.

"She is crazy!" one of the boys in a high school uniform yelled. This made Stark boiled up in anger, ruining his 'fun' day, and pissing him off, Stark reached for the hilt of his sword. Before he could unsheathe it, he felt warm and soft hand holding one to his wrist. He looked down at Rukia who gave him a "don't bother yourself with him" look. Stark's tensed muscles relaxed (due to her touch).

For the rest of the walk towards mall, no one said a thing. They both walked side by side, closely, without even noticing it. They entered the mall and started towards women's section which made Stark to feel bizarrely weird. Imagine a six feet tall espada in a mall looking at trinkets that women wear. Well enough of imagery. There weren't many people in this area of the mall so Rukia talked all she wanted and gave all sort of explanations that about human "stuff". She seemed to be happy and enjoying herself. Grabbing his hand and pulling him to go all over the mall caused Stark to not only have fun but also a feeling that made him feel less lonely.

All his life, being the strongest one and others fearing him and staying away from him made him lonely. The loneliness that he hated but it loved him. To end it, he split his soul into two was a rather deplorable action. But right now, being with this shinigami, all that didn't matter. He felt warm with happiness, away from cold and dark, Rukia was his light from sun that warmed his every aspect of his life. She was changing him without even recognizing it herself.

He watched her run around from one place to another, dragging him with her. Without realizing she was now holding his hand and not letting go. Stark in response held her hand as well. Though Rukia didn't notice it, or she was excited that he did.

"What you get for your friend?" Stark asked with his usual lazy tone.

"Ohh, I got her a small food processor. It's a small machine where you put some kind of food such as vegetables and it blends everything for you. She loves cooking so I thought this might do well for her and as a birthday present." Rukia explained guessing that the arrancar didn't know what it was. They walked back to their designated place where they had met earlier.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." Rukia said. "I'll see later."

She turned around and started to leave, when Stark suddenly grabbed her hand from the back. Rukia turned around and looked up at him; he lowered himself near her ear and said softly "It was fun, today. Thanks." His breath tickling her ear caused a current to pass through her veins, making her blood hot that her cheeks went red. Stark looked at her with soft eyes as he slowly ran his finger on her cheek, making her body shiver even though it was hot. She could smell his faint scent. Stark smiled and pulled back; before she could say anything he was gone leaving a reded cheek Rukia with heavy breathing.

End of Flashback

After revealing Stark's secret to Rukia, Urahara left the room. Leaving Rukia in her deep thoughts and sorting out her emotions.

For some reason, she felt pain arising in her chest. Deep down she didn't want him to an Espada. After all, how could she have feelings for one who serves a man who had ordered Gin to finish her off. If it wasn't for Aizen, she wouldn't have suffered so much as well her friends who risked their lives to save her.

Rukia had no idea what she should do. Even now, Urahara knowing about Stark, she was worried that someone might be sent from Soul Society to put an end to Stark. There would be heavy guarding here in the real world, and she might not be able to meet Stark and ask him so many questions that troubled her.

She's gonna have to wait and see.

Well, that's it for chapter 4. Sorry for the late update I was busy with school. Plzz read and review. And thankyou for your comments on this story, I REALLYYY appreciate it. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Taboo5

I don't own Bleach. I hope that I did because then Stark would be mine :) and mine alone

First of all, I want to thank you for all of your wonderful reviews that encouraged me to write despite the fact that I am loaded with work – but fans come first – my POV though. Well, I'll stop typing and let you read Addiction 5. R.R

"Taichou!" Renji yelled with his usual loud voice.

"What is it Renji?" Byakuya asked with **his** usual monotone voice.

"It's a report from the human world. Rukia was attacked by an arrancar!" Renji yelled in frustration and anger.

"…" The great noble Kuchiki was finding it difficult to come up with words. "Have you reported this incident to Commander General?"

"Yes." Renji was pissed on his Taichou for not showing any expressions regarding the issue of his sister.

_Such a hard core bastard he is._ Renji thought. Before any of them could say something, a hell butterfly flew by Renji's head as it sent the important message.

"Commander General calls for an important meeting right now."

"I see. I shall meet with him and come up with a better solution for this situation." Byakuya said and left the room. However, Renji was surprised to see a glimpse of distress on his perfect face that he thought he would never see on his face. Byakuya made his way to the Commander General's office and found the rest of the Taichou entering the great meeting hall as they all took their positions.

"What is this meeting about, Commander?" Ukitake asked.

"We have been informed of an espada's presence in the human world has been detected. We have to mobilize all the strength and finish what Aizen has started."

"Is that it? So we're off killing that espada?" Kenpachi asked with excitement. Since his passion for battle and slaughter the thought of cutting something made this boring meeting agitated for him.

"Yes, Zaraki. I have chosen two Tacihou to be sent to the human world and take care of this matter before they get worse. Now there is only one espada but later Aizen could come up with his new army."

"I see. So Aizen has finally made his move." Mayuri spleened.

"Anyhow, one of the concerns that add up with this matter is that Kuchiki Rukia was attacked by this particular espada. And as being a member of the noble family, I order her to return. Soul Society has been greatly influenced by the noble families, and it would be a great loss if one of the nobles were to get be eliminated."

"What? Kuchiki was attacked?" Ukitake said in worrisome. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, as I have been informed. She is well. And as for this matter, Kuchiki and Zaraki will head to human world." Commander General said his last words as he turned around to leave.

The other shinigami shocked to hear the pairing where looking at each other. One thing that they all knew - well all the shinigami in the whole Soul Society - was that Kenpachi and Byakuya were not the best pairing to be a team.

"Very well." Byakuya said indifferently.

"Finally some chance to have some fun!" Zaraki commented.

The rest of the shinigami in the room ignored him. Well, what could they. This was Zaraki Kenpachi, and nothing could change him. Byakuya and Kenpachi headed for their divisions to get ready for their new missions. Gathering the data about the espada's presence and report on the recent incident, they entered the human world without even saying anything to each other.

In the midst of dark but warm night, Rukia felt the chills pass through her spine as she made her way to her secret base. Conflicting with her mind, whether she should go there or look for another place, she was confused as well as troubled with the idea of seeing Stark. But for now, her top priority was to find a small body of water in which she could hide her 'other' self.

She had to otherwise her whole life could be jeopardized.

As she made her way towards the lake, burning thoughts of warm hands and searing tongue exploring her body made her feet wobble. Hot desire to see him and touch him dwelled deep in her heart. She thought of running to the lake but the idea of her being a shinigami and a noble caused her feet to turn around and headed towards the town rather than the lake. The whole talk with Urahara scared her. If she wanted Stark to be alive, she would have to keep distance between her and Stark.

And not just that. The man who adopted and saved her from Gin's slash was none other than her noble brother. She wouldn't see Stark for the matter that her brother – a noble man – would be criticize and disparaged by others, and she would be marked as a defile on the existence of all the shinigami. She was compressed between the loves of two men. Though one could say between the love of very two different creatures or species.

She felt a certain reiatsu emerged from her back. She turned around with her eyes widened as she recognized the man front of her.

"Rukia."

"…" Unable to find any words, Rukia blinked in shock.

"Where are you going?" was all the man asked.

I am sorry about such a short chapter. I hope it is not a disappointment. Thank you for reading plzz review, I have become a review monster – lately.  
Sorry for the grammar mistakes.


End file.
